A configuration management apparatus for managing a plurality of devices in data centers, for example, grasps configuration information of each device and, at the request of a user, responds to information in the configuration information. Notification of update of the configuration information is given on the basis of a program of each device.
FIG. 1 is an example of a configuration information management system. In FIG. 1, a plurality of tenants each run multiple servers in the cloud or data centers. A server included in the tenant is a physical server or a virtual server. The number of servers is, for example, 1,000 or more. In order to perform configuration management and log monitoring of the servers, software such as a configuration management tool, for example, is installed to run in each server. This software then sends configuration information and log information of each server to a configuration information management apparatus that performs management of the configuration information and monitoring of the logs. The configuration information management apparatus includes a configuration information database. The configuration information management apparatus stores configuration information received from the server in the configuration database and manages the configuration information.
When the software in each server is updated, the configuration information of the server is also updated. In such a case, the server software notifies the configuration information management apparatus of the updated configuration information. In the event of a failure, each server obtains the configuration information from the configuration information management apparatus for troubleshooting. Configuration information obtained for troubleshooting is required to be the latest information at all times.
Note that techniques have been known which are described in the following literature.
International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2010/024133
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-108223.